Reducing aircraft noise is important to the growth of air transport and for improving the quality of life of people living near airports. The noise associated with an aircraft can be produced from various sources on the aircraft and by various mechanisms. For example, an aircraft engine can be a dominant source of noise during take-off and landing of an aircraft, and, airframe noise can be a significant component of aircraft noise during approach and landing when the high-lift devices and landing gear are deployed.
The use of noise attenuating devices with engine nacelles and also on some airframe components is known. However, existing techniques for attenuating noise generated by airframe components can have an adverse effect on the aerodynamic characteristics of such airframe components.
Improvement is therefore desirable.